Soulmates Guardian!
by Lucianna Kirkland
Summary: <html><head></head>EH, Yuri gak jago bikin summary, baca aja!</html>


A/N:

Yuri: Yahooo, setelah sekian lama Yuri berkelana dan berpindah-pindah fandom cuma untuk baca fic YAOI dan meninggalkannya tanpa review seperti yang Yuri lakukan di fandom Harry Potter, hehehe #headbags.

Para pe-reviews juga reader sekalian, jangan dicopas ya tingkah Yuri ini, kalau di copas, bayar dulu ke Yuri #kemplang

Kuri: #death glare tingkat 13, Yuri...

Yuri: #merinding disko (?), e-eh, maksudnya jangan ditiru, karena itu perbuatan tidak baik, oke readers dan pereview sekalian?

Kuri: cukup basa-basi gak guna diatas, kali ini kami hijrah ke fandom Naruto! U-uhh... Alasannya karena.. Kami lagi bosen di fandom BLEACH dan HARRY POTTER, habis belum ada fic baru sih..#ditimpuk kulit duren yang habis dibelah

Yuri: #Senyum nakal, 'Dibelah'? 'Dibelah bang, dibelah. Enak bang, silakan dibelah'!

Kuri: #Kaget, Anying! 'Belah Duren'!

Yuri, Kuri: WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!

Yurika: Giling-giling.. pas gue bikin nih pekerjaan kenapa gue malah nyewa OC gue yang gak bener ya?#merenung

Yuri: Wakakakakak! Oke, tetap dengan OC di fic ini! OC adalah ciri khas dari Yuri, ingat yaaa! Wohohoho

Tetap dengan pair yaoi yaaa! Sasu-teme, dengan Naru-dobe! Fyuhhh! Sungguh! Yuri tidak bisa menghindari pesona mereka ini! Dan disini sedikit gubahan Yuri dan fantasy yang melewat dan berkeliaran di otak Kuri, fufufu.

Kuri: Urusai, baka!#blushing

Yuri: Okeee! Ayo! Enjoy it!

Disclaimer:

Kalau Naruto punya Yuri dan Kuri, bakal kami jadiin Sasuke itu jadian ma Naruto, sayang.. Naruto milik orang menyebalkan yang mempengaruhi Sasuke jadi jahat, dan membuat Naruto menangis!

Naruto © MASASHI KISHIMOTO!

Puas? Makan tuh disclaimer!#nunjuk2 kesel

Pair:

Sasuke-teme dengan Naruto-dobe! We love youu!

Rated:

T

Genre:

Yuri: e-ee, apa sih genrenya, kuri?

Kuri: e-etoo, general mungkinn? Terus, fantasy kali ya?

Yuri: mu-mungkin?

Warn:

OOC, OC, Sho-Ai, Typo, AU, banyak lagi deh... Harap maklum kami masih newbie..

P.S:

Don't like?

Don't read!

o0o Soulmates Guardian o0o

Rikka POV.

Halo! Namaku Rikka Uchiha. Anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara keluarga Uchiha, salah satu keluarga _'Mage'_ tertua di Jepang. Mungkin kata _'Mage'_ masih asing di telinga kalian, baiklah akan kujelaskan.

Mage adalah _'Penyihir'_ atau di sebut juga _'Wizard'_. Sejak dahulu, _'Mage'_ terbagi 2, yaitu _'Hikari Mage'_ atau '_Penyihir Cahaya'_ dan _'Yami Mage'_ atau _'Penyihir Kegelapan'_. Sejak jaman dahulu, kedua kelompok ini tidak pernah akur.

Satu rahasia lagi, Negara biasanya mengumpulkan para _'Mage'_ dan dilatih agar bisa menjadi 'Pasukan Rahasia' Negara. Walau katanya menjadi 'Pasukan Rahasia', yang diterima para _'Mage'_ tidaklah adil. Para _'Mage'_ selalu disiksa, disisihkan dan dihina.

Akhirnya muncullah keluarga-keluarga _'Mage'_ yang menentang akan Negara itu. Para Keluarga itu adalah keluarga_ 'Mage'_ berdarah Murni, atau singkat kata memegang 'kekuasaan' di sana. Salah satu dari keluarga penentang itu adalah keluargaku.

Karena melihat para keluarga_ 'Mage'_ berdarah murni membelot dari Negara, para _'Mage'_ berdarah campuran dan para '_Mage'_ berdarah kotor, atau pengkhianat darah mereka sendiri karena suatu alasan ikut membelot dari negara.

Setelah itu, 2 keluarga darah murni tertinggi, membuat suatu kota mandiri. Bebas dari negara dan para penghina 'Mage'. Pasti kalian bisa menebak 2 keluarga itu, yup salah satu dari keluarga itu adalah keluargaku, Keluarga Uchiha.

Keluarga satunya dalah Keluarga Namikaze, Keluarga berdarah murni tertua seperti keluarga Uchiha. Awalnya para 'Mage' darah murni selain 2 keluarga itu ikut mendirikan sekolah perguruan ini. Namun semakin lama garis keturunan mereka berkurang dan habis. Yang tersisa sekarang hanya keluargaku dan Namikaze.

Para 'Yami Mage' tidak suka dengan darah murni yang terus menduduki kursi kekuasaan. Mereka membelot dari para pendiri sekolah dan melarikan diri ke sebuah daratan luar Jepang. Mereka mendidik para 'Yami Mage' untuk menghancurkan para 'Hikari Mage'.

Sebenarnya, para 'Hikari Mage' dapat hidup abadi. Hanya saja, para 'Yami Mage' iri akan hal itu. Mereka membunuh para darah murni 'Hkari Mage' dan menyebabkan para darah murni 'Hikari Mage' semakin sedikit. Inilah alasan mengapa 'Hikari Mage' yang tersisa hanya Keluargaku dan Keluarga Namikaze.

'Mage' terbagi beberapa Jenis. Pertama 'Mage' atau 'Wizard' dan 'Penyihir'. Kedua adalah 'Heal' atau 'Penyembuh'. Ketiga adalah 'Defend' atau 'Bertahan'. Keempat 'Seal' atau 'Penyegel'. Kelima 'Open' atau 'Pembuka' dan.

Yang terakhir adalah 'Sea Destiny' atau 'Lautan Takdir' yang artinya menguasai seluruh ability diatas. Jika ingin menjadi darah Murni, mereka harus menjadi 'Sea Destiny'. Dan Seluruh keluargaku adalah 'Sea Destiny'.

Aku duduk si tingkat SMA kelas 2, perguruan 'Hikari'. Aku punya 2 kakak Laki-laki. Yang tertua adalah Itachi Uchiha (yang kupanggil Aniki) sudah bekerja di kota ini. Ehhm, yang kutahu, Aniki berpacaran dengan Deidari-nii, anak tertua dari keluarga Namikze.

Mereka berdua adalah Kepala Sekolah dan WalKepsek di tingkat Universitas.(Kuri: emang ada Yur? Yuri: gak tahu..#GUBRAK!)

Kakakku satu lagi bernama Sasuke Uchiha (yang kupanggil Nii-san) dia seangkatan denganku. Kenapa? Karena aku loncat satu kelas saat SMP dulu. Nii-chan menjabat Kepala sekolah tingkat SMA bersama Naru-chan, anak kedua dari keluarga Namikaze.

Hmm~ Aku sedang curiga terhadap Nii-sanku itu, aku mulai mengira-ngira dia menyimpan perasaan pada Naru-chan itu! Hihihi! Aku kan seorang fujoshi akut, jadi aku harus mengabadikan momen jika Nii-san menembak Naru-chan, Hihihi!

"Rikka" panggilan dari seseorang yang amat kukenal itu membuyarkan lamunan indahku.

END Rikka POV

Normal POV

"Ada apa, Aoi?" tanya Rikka dengan wajah sedikit terkejut. "Rikka, kau ini. Ayo kita pindah ke ruangan tata bahasa, ini jam pelajaran Bahasa, ayo cepat sebelum Iruka-sensei memberimu hukuman" Ucap Aoi sambil menarik tangan kanan Rikka dengan lembut.

Aoi adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze, dia memiliki mata biru safir dan rambut pirang pendek. Sebenarnya dia dan Rikka berumur sama, mereka berdua lompat kelas sekali saat SMP. Badan Aoi yang cukup tinggi membuatnya masuk dalam '10 besar cowok-cowok yang banyak diincar'.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah gedung tua namun memiliki nilai arsitektur yang mewah. Gedung pelajaran tata bahasa. Walau ini sekolah para 'Mage', tetap saja sekolah ini mempelajari pelajaran umumnya SMA.

Keduanya membuka pintu kelas perlahan. Keduanya duduk bersampingannya di bangku kelas tata bahasa itu.

Dalam selang waktu 10 menit, sang guru tata Bahasa alias Iruka-Sensei datang. Dan pelajaran tata Bahasa itu berakhir dengan cepat.

Saat sedang membereskan buku-bukunya, tiba-tiba ponsel biru laut ber-blink art renda-renda berbunyi. Rikka meraba kantong jubahnya dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"Moshi-Moshi Rikka Uchiha-desu" jawab Rikka cepat.

"Rikka? Syukurlah nyambung! Ini Hina-nee!" ucap suara disebrang itu.

"Oh, Hina-nee! Ada apa?" tanya Rikka

"Psstt... begini... aku minta tolong Rikka" Hinata dengan cepat mengabarkan berita yang membuat Rikka syok seketika.

FLIP.

Ponsel Blink-art itu tertutup lagi dan kembali ke saku jubah baju Rikka. Rikka menghela nafas berat lalu menyambar tasnya. "Rikka? Ada apa?" tanya Aoi lembut.

Rikka menggeleng cepat, "E-etoo, Aoi, kamu duluan ya? Aku ada sedikit masalah disini.." ucap Rikka sambil tersenyum ragu. Aoi mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas tata bahasa itu.

Rikka menatap kelas tata bahasa yang kini kosong. Hanya ada dia di kelas itu. Dengan sedikit berat hati dia melangkah keluar kelas itu namun tidak pergi ke kelasnya berikutnya, tetapi menuju ke arah ruang OSIS.

Rikka mengetuk pintu itu dan pintu OSIS itu terbuka. Rikka masuk dan menutup pintu itu dengan cepat. Dia menatap ke depannya, diaman sang ketua dan wakilnya sedang duduk disana. "Apa yang membawamu kesini, Baka imouto?" tanya suara bass yang berat.

"Uhhh! Aku tidak bodoh! Hanya saja, Nii-san. Aku tahu ini tidak sopan, namun aku dapat berita bahwa 'Yami' sudah bersiap di melakukan penyerangan" ucap Rikka cepat. "Darimana kau tahu, Rikka-chan?" ucap sang wakil. "Hina-nee, dia mengontakku tadi, dia sudah bersiap di gerbang, tapi aku belum bisa memberitahu Aniki, Tou-san, dan Kaa-san. Ponsel mereka tidak bisa kuhubungi, Nii-san" ucap Rikka.

Sang ketua OSIS bersuara bass itu bangkit dari kursinya. Mata Onyx-nya menatap tajam gadis di depannya. "Dobe, perintahkan seluruh perjaga bersiaga di seluruh titik" ucapnya datar. Si wakil hanya mengangguk dan menghilang cepat.

"Satu lagi. Aku curiga bahwa di sekolah ini ada 'spy', nii-san" ucap Rikka lagi. "Itu sudah kuperkirakan, Rikka, hanya saja.. siapa sebenarnya dia?" balas Sang ketua OSIS.

"Ya sudah! Aku masih ada kelas, oh ya.. Nii-san.. apa Nii-san menyukai Naru-chan?" tanya Rikka. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Si ketua OSIS berrambut pantat ayam itu menyemburkan kembali teh yang sedang diminumnya. Rikka menyeringai, "Benar ya? Sasuke-niisan?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Rikka?" tanya Sasuke walau tetap dengan wajah Stoicnya. Rikka tersenyum menang, "Aku memperhatikan perubahan sikap Nii-san akhir-akhir ini, dan nii-san menjadi sangat over terhadap Naru-chan, tepat kan?" gadis itu tersenyum penuh rahasia dan menyeringai licik. Seringai itu mampu membuat Sauke begidik ngeri.

~TBC~

Yuri: Wahahaha! Capek juga ngetiknya! Oh iyaaa! Minna-sannnn!

Yuri, Kuri: REVIEW PLEASEEEE!

N.b: Huaaa! Semua yang melihat fiuc ini silahkan memberikan RIVIEWnya dan FLAME akan diterima jika itu membangun!


End file.
